


Stitches of the Heart

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, Embroidery, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Miles does domestic things, Olivier is a bit of a tease, stitchcrafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Miles just wants a place to relax a little. What he always seems to forget is that he shares his office with Major General Armstrong. Really, he should expect her to make use of it at any hour, but even a man as sharp as he is can't predict her reaction to his secret hobby.





	Stitches of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like embroidery. And I like making my faves do the things I do. So have some Miles fluff I wrote as a self comfort.  
> please read and enjoy!

Fort Briggs was a tightly regulated Military post. Major General Armstrong ran a tight ship, and it only took moments inside the fort to recognise that. And yet, somehow there still always managed to be chaos in the barracks after day shift curfew.

Which was why Major Miles found himself yet again in the General’s office, hunched over an expanse of fabric, drawing a delicate steel needle through in tidy stitches, silken floss that had cost more than he liked thinking about sliding through the weave smoothly. Each little motion was intentional, bringing his sentiments to light. And here, he could focus, relax, not be disturbed by noisy fights or pestering questions. No one could tease him for his past time if no one could see him stitching.

It was all to easy for him to be entirely absorbed in his creation, and for once, let his guard down as he counted the stitches carefully, ensuring the piece would be perfect.

Olivier always said that letting your guard down for any reason was a mistake.

"Miles, what in hell are you doing?"

"General! Sir!" He jumped and saluted sharply on instinct, the wooden embroidery hoop clattering to the desk. He hadn’t even heard the door opening. What kind of soldier as he anyways?

"I asked a question, Major."

"I'm... Um... Cross-stitching Sir," He coughed a bit, well aware of the heat in his cheeks, knowing it would be apparent to her.

"And why is that?"

"I'm... I was simply passing time, Sir. ‘Idle hands make the devil's work,’ Grandmother always says."

He was still, practically standing at attention even though he was still sitting his desk. Not until her stern mask broke into a slight smile and a guffawing laugh did he relax again.

"Sir?"

"I wasn't aware you embroidered, Major."

"Like I say... Grandmother has her proverbs... Useful hands weren't put to waste. So I learned right along with my sisters." He was smiling softly himself now, happy memories of childhood afternoons spent talking and giggling with his sisters as they stitched colouring his expression.

"She sounds like a practical woman. I commend her. But why are you not in your barracks?"

"Well, Sir... Captain Buccaneer..."

Her eyes sparkled and a devilish smirk played over her lips.

"So the Major has a secret hmm?"

"Sir..."

"Oh don't worry. I won't out you. On one condition..."

"Sir?"

"It's Olivier when we're alone."

She strode over to his desk, and pulled him across it by his collar, before kissing him tenderly.

"Understood?"

"Y-yes Sir! I-I mean... Olivier."

"Good. I'd rather hoped you'd have gotten that through your thick skull already."

Miles was left stunned, still standing where she'd left him as she whisked a file off of her desk, and turned sharply, leaving the office as briskly as she'd entered.

He looked back at his project, cheeks still more than warm. Fuck.

He'd have to start counting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Just want to chat? Got requests? I love to hear it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as Fluffmonger for a more direct line, or my random posts!


End file.
